Under the Dancing Stars
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: Mai and Katara share a tender moment in the South Pole. Maitara, and mentioning of several others. Warning: Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a reward oneshot for Thunder. I was wondering when this pairing was going to come up. Here is an alternate take on the ending of Avatar. Mainly Maitara, with mentions of Maiko, Kataang, Zutara, and Maitarko (MaixKataraxZuko). **

"**Love is truly a battlefield."**

**Fire Nation Proverb

* * *

**

**Under the Dancing Stars

* * *

**

**The South Pole**

**General POV **

"Why are we here?" Comes the curious voice of Mai.

Katara smiles slightly, having been expecting the question for the past hour they had been trudging though the snow. Originally, Katara had barely tolerated Mai's relationship with Zuko. She only did so because Mai had sacrificed herself for Zuko and her brother at the Boiling Rock, allowing them the time they needed to get away. And Zuko still did care for her.

So, when Mai had shown up, minutes after Katara had in Zuko's private room after the intense battle with Azula, things had been undeniably tense. But, as Katara was willing to tolerate Mai's relationship with Zuko, so too was Mai willing to tolerate Katara's relationship with Zuko. So, they had worked out a system. Katara would get him one day, Mai the next.

This worked out well for a year before problems began to show themselves. Namely that both Katara and Mai had begun to become attracted to each other. Zuko, of course, saw this immediately, and began working with both of them to get them comfortable enough with each other to reveal their feelings. Granted, it was not a particularly easy or especially fast process, but by the end of the second year, Mai and Katara were in love with each other as much as they were with Zuko.

This, of course, had not set well with Katara's old friends. Aang of course was devastated. He had never gotten over the fact that Katara loved Zuko, and not him, romantically. Add to the fact that Katara now had a second love, anchoring her completely to the Fire Nation had proven too much for the still slightly immature Airbender. Once it had become known to the world, Aang had fled, seeking shelter in the wilderness of the world, taking only Momo and Appa with him.

As for Sokka, well, he was not pleased. Despite his friendship with Zuko, Sokka was still a Southern Water Tribesman. And the Southern Water Tribe was not known for its progressive views on the matters of alternative relationships. The fact that Katara was a in a polygamy relationship with Zuko and Mai was bad enough, but for Katara to actually invite Mai into hers and Zuko's bed, it was just too much.

As for Toph, she secretly applauded Katara. Of course, she could did not say this aloud in Sokka's presence, though as his girlfriend and soon to be wife she was in a unique place to subtly influence his opinion. Which she did with the single minded determination that had won her Sokka's heart in the first place.

As for Suki, she was happy for Katara. After breaking up with Sokka a year after Sozin's Comet, Suki had returned to Kyoshi Island, and had entered into a relationship with Ty Lee. So, naturally, she supported Katara as best she could.

And as for Hakoda, well, he took it worse then Sokka. At least Sokka still talked to her, and did not condemn her for her choices. But Hakoda wanted nothing to do with her now, saying that she had disgraced her family and tribe.

So, with Katara entering the fifth year of her relationship with Zuko, and the third year of her relationship with Mai, Katara had taken some time out for her and Mai, leaving Zuko in Draco to deal with the trials of ruling an empire. She had then dragged Mai to Omashu, where Bumi was in the final stages of training Toph to take over his place as Ruler f Omashu. There she had spent three weeks, and after much cajoling and argument, Sokka had broken down and weeping, embraced his sister in a renewed sense of love. The newly mended siblings had then taken a few days to reacquaint themselves before Katara and Mai had moved south.

If Sokka had been difficult to bring over, Katara's father had proven nearly impossible. When they had arrived, only Gran-Gran was there to greet them, along with her new husband, Paku. Though Paku did not particularly care for Katara's choice, he was not willing to alienate his greatest student, and his newly wed wife. So, he and Kanna had welcomed the pair of young lovers.

Things had actually gone well until they had returned to their house. Hakoda was in the main room, working over some details with Bato. But the instant Katara and Mai walk in, his whole demeanor changes. Where he was once calm, he became colder then the tundra outside.

Needless to say, Katara and Mai worked hard to bring him around, and he did, eventually. But Katara and Hakoda's relationship is still strained, and it will take many more years before all is fully healed between them.

Now, with her family settled, Katara sets off to find Aang, and try and mend broken fences. But first, she has decided to take Mai, and show her something special.

"Mai, have I ever told you the legend of Lord Sotebian and Lady Arania?" Katara asks Mai, knowing that she has not.

Mai raises her eyebrow, but swallows the comment she is about to make, instead saying, "You only mentioned their names when we arrived here, saying something about a battle."

Katara grins at her lover, before turning her attention to the skies. "Lord Sotebian was an ancient Waterbender, of great prowess. It is said that the oceans and seas bowed to his every whim. Anything that touched water, he could command. And he used his authority. He ruled form a magnificent palace, in what is now Atlantis. But, one night he found that he could not sleep. Troubled, he headed toward his balcony. Then he saw what had awakened him. A magnificent lady, cloaked in darkness was flying to and forth around his city, invading the dreams of his subjects. Naturally, such a slight to his authority is enough to drive Sotebian mad with rage. So, he leapt off the balcony, and using his powers, proceeded to battle the lady."

By this point Mai is intrigued, and leans forward, ignoring the strange feeling she has in the pit of her stomach. "What happened next?"

Katara smiles as she feels the odd feeling too. "They fought. And fought. The Lady was known as Arania. She was the Lady of Darkness and Dreams, and would only appear at night. Unfortunately, her powers allowed her to wage battle on Sotebian in ways that he had never even imagined. So, for years they battled each other, and in-between their struggles they grew to respect each other. Finally, they grew tired of only being able to fight each other at night, so, they married." Katara ends simply.

"You're kidding me." Mai's flat voice nearly makes Katara laugh, but she controls the urge.

"Nope. They married and lived a life of eternal battle, neither one managing to gain the upper hand over the other." As Katara speaks, understanding slowly dawns on Mai.

"You are saying that we are like them. Always fighting. Struggling for the position of Alpha."

Katara nods. "Yes. Ever since we first met in Omashu we have constantly sought each other out, trying to prove which of us is the more dominant. And though it is now filled with love, we both vive to become Zuko's first wife."

"Does that bother you Katara?" Mai asks, her voice full of concern. The years following the war had been good to her, and being told how she had treated her lover, it disturbs her.

But Katara merely smiles, and takes Mai into her arms. "Don't worry. I enjoy our little sparring. And as I said, it is in love now."

Mai smiles at her. "But, why are we out here? Couldn't you have told me this back in the hut?"

Katara's smile widens as she turns her head skyward. "Then we would have missed the proof of their fights."

Following Katara's gaze, Mai looks up, and does not see anything but stars. Then, a small light appears in the sky. It then begins to move across the sky, expanding as it moves. The light is then met by another light, and soon the whole skies explodes in colors, all dancing to a tune unrecognizable to those who can not hear the voice of the cosmos.

"It's beautiful." Mai's voice is full of wonder at the dancing lights that continue their eternal waltz.

"When Sotebian and Arania first began fighting, the lights they produced were red, full of hate and anger." Katara elaborates. "But, as time went on, the lights became less hate filled, softer. When love was born, the red vanished, only returning every once in a while. Instead, bright greens and blues filled the skies. Soon afterwards, they began to dance." Katara then holds out her hand to Mai, who accepts it.

"My life before I met you and Zuko was nothing. It was like the darkness that had surrounded us for the past hour." Mai and Katara weave to and forth, unconsciously mimicking the patterns of the Southern Lights. "Then, during the early and middle part of the war, all I could see was the red. The hate that filled everyone's heart. Especially after Zuko betrayed me, and went to you." There is no bitterness in Katara's voice. She has long since forgiven Zuko, and by extension Mai.

"But then Zuko saved me, in every possible way one can be saved. I fell in love." There is a flash of red lights, but it a soft red, full of love and passion.

"When I saved him, that last time, I knew that my destiny was to be by his side, to be the shoulder he could lean on. Then you showed up."

"Do you regret it?" Mai's soft voice whispers back.

Katara shakes her head no, placing a kiss on Mai's forehead. "No. Granted, I was not pleased at the time, but I would not wish to give you up. It took me a while to see it, but you joining us that morning was one of the best things that could have happened to me."

Mai blushes, and becomes quite flushed as Katara whispers in her ear. "There is no other place I would rather be right now, then with you under the dancing stars." Katara then takes Mai fully into her arms, and Mai returns the embrace. They remain like that until long after the Southern Lights return to the heavens.

* * *

**How did I do? This is my first Maitara pairing. Are you happy with this Thunder? If not, let me know and I will do one more.**

**I h****ope everyone enjoyed.**

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, and places that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. **


	2. Preview of Hunter's Moon

**To all those who wanted a second chapter of Under the Dancing Stars, sorry. This is not the second chapter but a preview of a Maitarko duology that I will be doing sometime in the future. Due to my works of Striking the Balance, Unionist Revolution, and Rise of the Sithari and Progenitor, I do not have the time to do this right now. But, give me a year or two and you will see it. For now this preview takes place after the end of Avatar. Azula won and has taken Zuko away. Katara is sent to the Boiling Rock, to the same cell of a certain Goth... Mainly Maitara. **

**Oh, and you should go check out doctor anthony's fic Bond of Honor. It is good, especially if you enjoyed Valkyrie

* * *

**

"**The enemy of my enemy is not necessarily my friend. But they sure as hell can be my lover…"**

**Fire Nation Proverb

* * *

**

**Under the Dancing Stars**

**Preview of Hunter's Moon

* * *

**

**General POV**

**The Fire Nation Palace, 100 ASC**

"ZUKO!!" Katara's scream echoes across the Courtyard, sending waves of terror, despair, and even love, across the battleground. Katara can still not believe it. Zuko saved her. He jumped in front of Azula's lightning, in order to save her.

Without thinking, Katara rushes forward, ignoring the threat of Azula, who is strangely just standing there, a stunned look on her face. Katara reaches Zuko, and ignoring his murmurs of caution, pours herself into her healing. _'He can't die.'_ She thinks frantically as she searches for the damaged chi paths. _'He can't die. I, I love him. Damn it! Why does this always happen!?'_ She mentally screams in frustration as she fails to latch onto the damaged pathway.

Finally, after a minute of frantic searching, she latches onto the wound, and pours the healing energies of water into it, stabilizing Zuko.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Katara turns to gaze into Zuko's eyes. An unspoken message passes between them, and both know what their hearts had known all along.

It is a simple message, but one that has more power then all the hate of the universe. It is this single phrase that crafted the stars, and seeded the worlds with life. And the phrase is, I love you.

But their moment is interrupted by the now sane Azula. "How sweet." Azula mutters in disgust as a blue fire blast knocks Katara away from Zuko, sending her sprawling across the courtyard.

Zuko tires to get up, but Azula brings her heel down on his injured stomach, sending waves of pain through him. "Stay down brother. I need to deal with the wench first." For added measure, she grinds her boot into his abdomen, causing him to gasp in pain. Then, to ensure he will not trouble her further, she kicks him in the face, knocking him out.

With Zuko dealt with, Azula turns to Katara, who is just managing to rise. Her midsection is burned severely, the clothing turned to ash. "You did an incredibly stupid thing just now." Azula notes, back in full control of herself. "You focused all your attention on Zuko, saving his life. But I find that I have to thank you. Things just wouldn't be the same without him around."

Katara glares at her, hate filling her eyes. "You…" She begins, but is cut off by a pair of strong arms, wrapping around her throat and arms.

"Knock her out. And when you are done, take my brother away." Azula orders the Dai Li, before turning on her heel, and heading back to the Fire Sages.

**---**

Ten years. It has been ten years since the disastrous defeat of the Avatar at the Battle of Wulong Forest. Though the Avatar had managed to stop Phoenix King Ozai from proceeding deeper into the Earth Kingdom, his refusal to kill Ozai meant that he lost the confrontation. Though it was unknown for years how Ozai had defeated Aang, in 108 ASC, Ozai wrote an autobiography. Most of it is propaganda and self-congratulatory in nature, but the part about the final battle with the Avatar is true. For the majority of the fight, Ozai dominated the Avatar. Such was Ozai's will, and the power of the comet, that Ozai drove Aang back, eventually forcing Aang to run like a coward. The problem came when Aang was struck in the back with a rock. This released the Avatar State. From there, Ozai was pushed back. But, unlike the Avatar, he did not run, but continued to fight bravely, until the Avatar had trapped him. But, instead of killing Ozai, the Avatar had shown weakness, and used an untested move to strip Ozai of his powers. And for a second, it seemed as if the Avatar would. But, as Ozai said later in his book,

"_I could feel the Avatar inside of me. It is such a terrible thing, to have an outsider reach into your soul, and attempt to tear out a piece of it. I tried and tried to resist, but I was losing ground. Then, when all hope seemed lost, I saw a vision, a vision of my grandfather and father. They stood behind the Avatar, mocking me for my weakness. They said that I did not deserve to be the Phoenix King. That I was an imposter, a heretic. This so enraged me, that I drove the Avatar out of my soul, and entered his, ravaging it like I would have the Earth Kingdom. I then woke up, and the Avatar was lying at my feet, blood pouring from his wounds, his body twitching. _

_The Comet then vanished, and I knew that my original plan was finished. But, Providence was with me, and I had the Avatar, broken. So, I returned to the Empire, with my prize."_

And so, the Avatar had been defeated, as with Zuko and Katara. After their defeats, the gains the Order of the White Lotus had made quickly vanished. Omashu was retaken, under the command of the temporary leader of the 307th, Hebia Yarute. Ba Sing Se quickly fell too, Azula herself leading the attack. And, as for the rest of the Earth Kingdom, they put up little fight. After all, what could be done now? The Avatar had been defeated. Who could stand against the Phoenix King?

Still, not all gave into despair. While many of O.W.L. were hunted down and killed, a few managed to escape. Likewise, while Suki was killed during the Battle of Wulong Forest, a mysterious new leader emerged from Kyoshi, leading the remnants of the Kyoshi Warriors in hit and run raids across the Empire. And while reports varied about the leader's size, sex, and age, two things were always the same. The leader had a fur mask the resembled the Badger Moles, and there was always a Chester-cat grin on his/her lips…

**The Boiling Rock, 110 ASC**

"Move it you slugs! The Warden wants this deck shinning when the Fire Lady arrives. And if I catch any of you bastards and bitches slacking, it will be three DAYS in the Cooler! Now Move!!" A massive prison guard orders the prisoners.

From the back end, a pair of female prisoners cast a quick glance at the guard, but say nothing, merely going about their business. Both knew the value of silence, especially since the old Warden, who had served during the last days of the War, was no longer in charge. Indeed, he was no longer among the living, having been killed by Azula herself a month after Katara had been sent to the Boiling Rock. He had been killed because Azula had found out, through the services of the man who is now the Warden, that the Mai's uncle had been giving Mai and Katara special treatment. Katara had not thought so for the first month, but after the new Warden took command, she began to appreciate just how much better she and Mai had been under the old Warden.

It was this, more than anything else really, that had broken the ice between Mai and Katara. Ty Lee had died shortly before Katara had arrived at the Boiling Rock, a victim of rape gone bloody. Mai had tried to save her, but a group of male and female guards, wanting to settle a score with Kalo Poder, attacked her, and managed to subdue her. They then took turns holding her down, the females using broken glass on the sensitive flesh.

This of course threw the Warden into a fury, but it was nothing compared to what Kalo did. Kalo had been preparing a transfer for Ty Lee and Mai when the battle of Wulong Forest occurred. He had been unable to secure their release before then, and when he found out about Ty Lee's murder, he managed to secure a transfer order for the guards who had killed Ty Lee. No one knows exactly what happened, but it is said that human body parts floated into the harbor of the Capital city for several weeks afterwards.

After Ty Lee died, Kalo had withdrawn in on himself, and seemed to have forgotten Mai in his grief. This, coupled with the Warden's death little over a month later, gave the two women something in common. Afterwards, Katara and Mai began to see each other as not just enemies, but comrades. Both knew the pain of losing friends and loved ones to the Fire Empire, and both had lost the man they loved.

Though it would take several more years for them to become friends. That would happen when Katara was struck by the influenza that shook the world three years after the end of the world. No one knows how many were killed in the terrible plague, but it claimed over half of the Boiling Rock's population, taking nearly all of Mai and Katara's friends and supporters to Anidus.

Katara herself nearly died of the disease. And she would have had it not been for Zuko's memory, and Mai's fervent efforts. Mai, knowing that if Katara died she would be forever alone in the miserable, boring place that the Boiling Rock is, worked night and day to keep fresh, or as fresh as she could get it, water in Katara. Indeed, she had to bribe the guards guarding the outside of her door to keep the water coming. But she had no money, only her body. But it was worth it, for on the fifth day, Katara's fever broke.

But right before the fever broke, Katara somehow mistook Mai for Zuko. What followed forever changed them, and the nature of their relationship. When Katara awoke from her delusion, memories of the previous night flooded her mind. Mai then awoke, and by unspoken consensus, they decided to continue the relationship.

Ultimately, it would save them both. When the disease passed, the two found them increasingly surrounded by sadistic guards, and hate-mongering prisoners. They came to rely only on themselves, and trust only each other.

Then, in the first month of 110 ASC, their salvation came.

---

As night falls upon the Boiling Rock, Katara opens her eyes. They are eyes that have been hardened from the abuse she has suffered over the past ten years, and will now only show kindness to two people. One of whom has been missing ever since the last chaotic battle. The other rests beside her, clad in nothing, allowing what little air circulates into the room to cool her heated body.

Katara takes a moment to simply look at her, admiring the lean muscle that is all Mai sports now. These past ten years have been hard, and there has been little room to indulge in beauty. But to Katara, Mai is beautiful, no matter how she looks.

Katara sighs then, and rises from the bunk they share. She quietly dawns her prison uniform, and moves over to the window. From their cell, situated on the upper part of the prison, Katara has a clear view of the moon. It is full, though normally that would not matter. The anti-bending serum she is constantly injected with prevents her from utilizing the moon's power. That is why she was given a cell facing the moon. One last act of cruelty on Azula's part.

Azula. The name is like bile in Katara's mouth. Azula had been nothing but a monster, and that was back during the war. Now with her father, she has been systematically killing off the entire Earthbending population. The new arrivals constantly told tells of the expanding concentration and death camps; of the horrors that the inhabitants faced.

She must be stopped. She must pay for all of sins. And she must pay for the greatest sin of all. For taking Zuko.

"You seem restless." A soft voice murmurs behind her. Katara half turns, finding Mai standing behind her, half dressed. "Is it time?" Mai continues, pulling a shirt over her chest.

Katara turns back to the moon, smiling a feral smile as a small dot of color appears in the moon's surface. "Yes, it is." The dot continues to grow, and soon the moon is blood red. "Cut me." She orders her lover. Mai complies, taking a shiv and cutting Katara on the wrist.

Katara sighs in pleasure as the red moon beings to increase her powers. It is not a well known fact, but Waterbenders share a secret power source, much like Sozin's Comet. The Hunter's Moon appears once very two hundred years, but unlike Sozin's Comet, it lasts for a year. While the Hunter's Moon is visible, Waterbenders become all but unstoppable. Their powers reach levels equal to that of Firebenders under Sozin's Comet.

The draw back is that for the few days after the Hunter's Moon, they are all but helpless. But that is an issue for later, and with the power of the Hunter's Moon flowing in her, Katara bends all of her tainted blood to her wrist, letting it drip to the floor. When all of the serum is ejected from system, she heals the cut. Katara then turns to Mai. "It is payback time." Mai returns her feral smile as Katara raises her hands, and squeezes.

There is a small shout of surprise as the guard outside is taken over. Katara moves her hands, and the guard unlocks the cell door. Katara gestures him to come forward, and he flies toward them, stopping when Katara holds out her hand.

"I am so glad you are the guard on duty, Le'zol. I have not forgotten that "special" night I was forced to endure." Le'zol can do nothing but shake as he stares into Katara's blood red eyes. "Mai, the shiv." Mai dutifully hands the shiv over to Katara, who then spends the next five minute studying the anatomy of the rapist. All the while, the rapist can do nothing but silently scream, his mouth closed by Katara's bloodbending.

After five minute of torture, in which a great deal of blood has been splattered over Katara, Mai intervenes. "That is enough, Katara. We need to get going." Katara looks over at her, then nods.

"As you wish." She then snaps Le'zol's neck. "It is time to drown this hell forever." Leaving Le'zol's body on the floor, Katara heads back to the window. She takes a breath before moving her hands back and forth.

**Thirty Miles from the Boiling Rock**

A group of fishermen watch in dumbfounded silence as the sea begins to raise and move.

"Damn…" Is all they can say as the Tsunami heads toward the Boiling Rock.

**The Boiling Rock**

"There, it is done." Katara says before extending her hand toward Le'zol's corpse. She squeezes, and all of the blood rises up. Katara then summons it to her, surrounding her body with the blood, much as she did with water under Ba Sing Se. "We have about ten minutes to make it to the top of the prison before it is completely submerged."

Mai nods, grabbing several daggers from Le'zol's belt. "Let's go."

With that the two women make their way out of their cell, slaughtering all the guards they come across. But their escape has not gone unnoticed. By the time they make it to the top of the Boiling Rock, the warden is there, waiting with his elite guards.

"So, you finally made your escape." The warden sneers at them. "You waited long enough."

Katara smirks at the man, looking very much like her old friend. "We merely waited for the right time. Good bye warden." Katara then grabs Mai, and turns to face the opposite direction, just as the Tsunami breaches the outer wall. The warden has barely enough time to scream before he is swept away.

But Katara and Mai are safe due to the Hunter's Moon increasing Katara's power. They simply stand where they are, the water passing on either side, while Katara holds onto Mai. Then the Tsunami subsides, and the two women are the only ones left alive at the Boiling Rock.

"Come Mai. We still have much to do." Katara does not even take a moment to reflect upon the number of men and women she has killed in single action. The part of her heart that would have cared has long since died. The only thing that matters now is finding Zuko, who she refuses to believe is dead, and getting revenge.

**Air Destroyer Blood Eclipse, An Hour Later**

"They certainly made a mess of things." An impressive looking woman comments upon witnessing the devastation of the Boiling Rock. Where once a giant prison stood, now only ruble and broken bodies remain. There is a giant hole in the volcano where the tsunami hit, allowing the supper heated water that surrounded the prison to leak out into the ocean.

"Yes Mistress." Her sole companion answers, his head bowed in submission. The hooded man stands slightly behind her, allowing her to have an unobstructed view from the Blood Eclipse's observation deck.

She turns to him, her gaze speculative. "Can you feel the power?"

He raises his head, his hard grey eyes giving nothing away. "No. The Phoenix King took that ability away long ago."

The woman sighs, than walks over to the man, taking him roughly by the neck, and kissing him. The man responds to her, as he has for the past five years. But before things can progress, the woman backs off, golden eyes burrowing into the man's grey ones. "And here I thought that our therapy was improving matters. I guess we will need to take more frequent sessions."

This causes the man to smile, if only slightly. "As you command, Azula." He whispers her name, a name he once hated, but now found was the only one who accepted him.

Fire Lady Azula grins, than walks deeper into her Air Destroyer. "Yes, Aang. Always as I command."

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed.**

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Reply to Reviewers**

**Thawn716: Yeah, this is not really my fav, but I am doing it under the request of Thunder. But I think it might have potential. Anyway, the next chapter of StB is coming up soon.**

**doctor anthony: Thank you. I hope you like this preview.**

**Twisteddarkness225: I am glad you enjoyed it.**

**flameo hotman: I am glad you enjoyed it.**

**char: Sorry, but I am to busy. But I hope you like the preview of the dulogy I have planned.**

**thunder: I am sorry this took so long. But I had school, and I could not put that aside for my stories. But I hope you like this preview.**

**paintedbluerose: I am glad you enjoyed it. The Suki/Ty Lee was just something I added in as an after thought. **

**fire goes on: I will not be doing a lot of Maitara. It is just not my favorite. Though I did come up with an idea that I will try out with them. I hope you enjoyed the preview.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, and places that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. **


End file.
